Chocolate
by Yame-chan
Summary: A Remus le encanta comer chocolate. A Sirius le encanta verlo comer.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling, que gracias a Dios, Merlín o quien sea, NO escribió un epílogo en el séptimo libro, yo solo los manipulo en mi imaginación.

* * *

Para Remus comer chocolate es un ritual. Para Sirius, el ritual es verlo comer.

Porque cuando Remus desea comer chocolate, no hay nadie en todo Howarts, el mundo Mágico (e incluso el muggle) que este más dispuesto a conseguir el preciado tesoro, todo con tal de que Remus pueda disfrutar aunque sea el más mínimo trozo de esa cosa hecha con cacao.

Sirius sale de clases o de la habitación a media noche, no importa. Y si no lo creen, solo recuerden la vez que se escapo de un examen de transformación (pero si es posible, no se lo recuerden a McGonagall). Sirius esta dispuesto (aunque solo él lo sepa) a abandonar un partido de Quidditch, aunque este sea la final entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, lo cual lo hace increíble, y si consideramos que Sirius es el guardián, lo hace mas increíble aun (por suerte a Remus nunca le han dado antojos por chocolate en medio de un partido y aunque tuviera, soportaría estoicamente).

Cuando Remus va a comer, primero desenvuelve el chocolate con una "elegancia Lupinesca" (como define Sirius a todo lo que hace Remus).

Remus no es de los chicos que se meten el chocolate a la boca, lo mastican y lo tragan, sin siquiera sentir el sabor (como Peter, por ejemplo), no, el primero muerde la punta despacio, raspando solo un poco para poder saborear.

Después mordisquea de la punta hasta la mitad y cuando va a sacarlo de la boca lo lame con la punta de la lengua, repitiendo el proceso cuanto sea necesario. Y es en ese momento cuando Sirius piensa que va a salir con la chica de Ravenclaw, con la que estuvo coqueteando durante la clase de Historia de La Magia. Porque _voy a necesitar un polvo después de esto_.

Cuando el pobre chocolate ya a sufrido lo suficiente en opinión de Remus (y de Sirius, pero podemos asegurar que no es en consideración para con el chocolate), muerde el chocolate con la fuerza suficiente para partirlo por la mitad, con el resultado de que el labio superior le quede manchado, provocando que pase la punta de la lengua por el contorno de sus labios en un movimiento que, en opinión de nuestro espectador, debería ser ilegal en más de un estado.

_Jodercoñ. _Y Sirius se sabe condenado, por que vuelve a hacerlo.

Nadie podría darse cuenta de la mueca de satisfacción que muestra Remus al terminar con el primer pedazo, bueno, nadie menos el perro de al lado.

Luego vuelve a repetir el mismo procedimiento con el pedazo que le queda (dependiendo de si el chocolate es de un tamaño mediano, claro).

Sirius nunca se considero una persona celosa, ni envidiosa, lo único que desea en la vida es no _ser _un Black, y puede decir orgullosamente que solo posee el apellido, pero en estos momentos daría cualquier cosa, porque lo que está en la boca de Remus, no fuera el chocolate.

Dicen que los perros no son sádicos, porque no les gusta jugar con la comida antes de comerla, sobre Sirius en cambio, podemos decir que es algo así como la excepción a la regla, Sirius SI es sádico, si no me creen, pregúntenle a Severus Snape, o a cualquier otro Slytherin.

También dicen que todos los sádicos tienen su lado masoquista, pero Sirius opina que eso es realmente idiota ¿_a quien le va a gustar el dolor? Uno puede acostumbrarse a él, pero eso es otra cosa, lo hay que disfrutar en la vida es el placer, y sí, me refiero a los buenos polvos, las bromas y a todas las cosas ilegales_.

Cuando ya se ha terminado el chocolate, Remus lame cada uno de sus dedos, poniendo especial atención para que no quede ningún rastro, y puede decir que es feliz (aunque seria mas feliz si pudiera tener a Sirius, pero esa es otra historia). Todo el ritual, lo hace a una velocidad moderada, ni muy rápida, ni muy lenta, de modo que pueda disfrutarlo. A Sirius le pareciera que es todo en cámara lenta.

-¿Ya se te a acabo el chocolate, eh, Moony?- La pregunta de James es distraída, mientras se concentra en recuperar la Snitch.

-Si, era el último que me quedaba- Responde con resignación, casi con tristeza.

-Moony, piensa rápido- El lobo responde al llamado y alcanza a tomar el paquete antes de que caiga al suelo.

-Gracias Canuto-

-No te pongas nenaza y comete el chocolate de una puta vez- hay indiferencia en su voz, pero aun así recibe una sonrisa como respuesta, y eso le provoca un vuelco en el corazón, al que ya se ha ido acostumbrando a través de los años, van en sexto, y la verdad no podría decir cuando empezaron las carreras de sus latidos cada vez que esta cerca de Remus.

Remus comienza con el ritual de nuevo.

Sirius lo mira de reojo. Y piensa que, tal vez, y solo tal vez, si sea algo masoquista.

* * *

Son como las 2 de la mañana y mi cerebro esta más que dormido, perdonen por escribir tanta lesera junta. Jo jo jo.

Mala redacción y perdonen las faltas de ortografía, pero a estas hora no hay mucho que hacer.

Bueno me voy a dormir, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, y nos veremos en otra ocasión, tal vez no a la misma hora, pero si en la misma pagina y definitivamente en la misma sintonía. Has-hasta p-pro-pron-pronto amigos.

Gracias a los que me dejaron sus mensajes en mi fic anterior (o intento de fic xD), lilianarez, Fran Ktrin Black, Mira Black-Lupin y MinervaPotter.

Muchas gracias nOn (me doy la libertad de poner caritas en esta parte, pero nunca, lo haré en una historia :3)

Y bueno, adiós, hasta pronto, supongo…


End file.
